Jason Lee (Earth-Prime)
Jason Lee (born June 20, 2003) is a billionaire industrialist, one of the founding members of the Team, and the chairman, owner, and CEO of LeeCorporation. A brash, but brilliant businessman, scientist, and martial artist, Lee is self-described as a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, with expertise in skills that include, but are not limited to bodybuilding, survivalist mastery, archery, swordsmanship, all forms of armed, and unarmed hand-to-hand combat, detective techniques, criminal psychology, extreme driving, the escape arts, espionage, all languages known to humanity, and virtually all academic fields mankind has created. He is the first known vigilante of Dimension-Prime, and one of the earliest superheroes to exist in the entire multiverse, alongside his doppelgangers. With his great wealth, and exceptional technical knowledge, Lee is one of the world's most powerful men, and seemingly enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years. Personality Jason Lee, is for lack of a better term, complicated. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'High Tolerance for Pain/Indomitable Will/Master Survivalist:' Jason Lee has a powerful spirit, and a tremendous force of will, free of corruption, and temptation, having been raised by humanitarian parents, and was taught to protect life, and help others. He is very optimistic, and never gives up, even when things look bad. Lee remained in Centium City, even after the death of his parents, fighting crime, even as he witnessed the putrefaction of the city he grew up in. He has proven to possess an incredible tolerance for pain. *'Intimidation:' Throughout his career as Ronin, Jason Lee commands an intimidating presence to the point where most individuals, especially criminals fear him. Due to him playing by his own rules, Lee became extremely terrifying, and scared criminals, and citizens alike. *'Master Brawler/Master-Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist:' Due to his years of fighting crime and lifelong training, Jason Lee has proven himself to be an exceptional, and highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and martial artist, as his combat skills are sufficiently even enough to be able to not only fight on par with physically powerful experts of hand-to-hand combat, and martial arts, but also even defeat them single-handedly, being one of the most extraordinary fighters, with his experience in combat training dating back to the age of 2. He is able to effectively use his opponent's own momentum against them, and is a master of both offensive, and defensive fighting techniques. Lee's supreme combat skills, supplemented by his physical prowess, and advanced technology, enables him to overpower even the strongest opponents. Under his tutelage, all of his adopted children, became extremely formidable fighters. His combat skills can still be effectively used while he is in a weakened state, or having deep hallucinations that make him less focused, and more brutal. If he ever lost his moral code, Lee has proven to be near unstoppable in terms of fighting his opponents. Lee is one of the most deadliest combatants in the entire multiverse. **'Master Melee Combatant/Weapons Proficiency:' ***'Master Marksman:' As Ronin, Jason Lee has an almost infallible aim. ****'Master Archer:' ****'Master Knife-Fighter/Master Knife-Thrower/Master Knife-Wielder:' Jason Lee has great accuracy. ***'Master Stick-Fighter:' ***'Master Swordsman:' Jason Lee possesses extraordinary skill in the use of his katana in battle. *'Master Escape Artist/Infiltration/Stealth:' Jason Lee is extremely secretive, being able to approach other individuals without being sensed. He can quickly vanish from sight after performing his heroic deeds, and managed to be a vigilante, with very few individuals having actually seen him. *'Maximum Human Conditioning:' As a vigilante, Jason Lee is an exceptional physical condition from his years of training, and fighting crime. *'Superhuman Genius-Level Intelligence:' Jason Lee holds exceptional levels of intellectual genius, to the point of being at computational levels, and is an extraordinarily intelligent individual. His mind works sharply, and with extreme speed, far surpassing most if not all exceptionally intelligent humans. Even at his youth, Lee was deemed a genius among humankind. His training has allowed him to refine his intellectual aptitude to the highest degree, making him quite possibly the most intelligent individual in the universe. The most prominent display of this intelligence was in his years long war with notoriously intelligent sociopathic gangsters, insane criminals, soulless psychopaths, sadistic assassins, egotist serial killers, vile scientists, nihilistic masterminds, misanthropic social darwinists, evil terrorists, alternate universe despots, Meta-Mutant threats, and intergalactic tyrants, whose intelligence were nearly unrivaled, even among Lee's highly prolific rogues gallery, in which he was able to not only successfully go head-on with his various antagonists, thwarting many of their unspeakable crimes, and sophisticated attacks, but also even ultimately prevail, exposing their crimes to the public, proving Lee holds sufficient intelligence, and strategic ability to be able to not only contend with his worst enemies, each of whom being infamous tacticians in their own right with many resources to use against him, but also outsmart them, even if it wasn't without extreme effort. Being highly intellectual, and emotionally perceptive, Lee can see through most lies. This makes him the smartest human on Earth, quite possibly the most intelligent individual in Dimension-One, and one of the most intelligent individuals in the entire multiverse. **'Eidetic Memory/Photographic Memory:' **'Master Businessman:' Jason Lee is an exceptional businessman, as he is able to successfully run, and oversee LeeCorporation's daily activities for years, effectively acting as it's CEO, and maintain it's status as a multi-billion dollar corporation, despite his vigilantism, without any perceivable difficulty. Indeed, Lee accumulated such a significant amount of wealth that he was able to maintain a reputation for being the wealthiest man on Earth, by the age of 20. ***'Master Leader:' Jason Lee can inspire the people to be the best versions of themselves, and sometimes inspires criminals to do the right thing without resorting to violence. Due to his charisma, and usual positive outlook, Lee has proven himelf to be an exceptionally skilled, and natural leader, able to successfully run, and oversee LeeCorporation's daily activities for years, and maintain its status as a multi-billion dollar corporation without any perceivable difficulty. He is a brilliant, and experienced leader with superlative team skills, having served as leader to the Team. Additionally, Lee's efforts to remain in contact with other heroes make him a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring the superhero community, a skill in which he has surpassed his various mentor's, and friends. ***'Master Strategist/Master Tactician:' Jason Lee is extremely smart, and intuitive, able to quickly analyze the situation before him, and had enough intuition that he was eventually able to figure out his worst enemies' true nature, which had eluded the whole world. He is a formidable strategist, with experience in tactical warfare. Even without using his immense resources, and supreme combat skills, Lee has succeeded in conquering many of his enemies, relying purely on his tactical experience. His tactical ingenuity allows him to create extremely complex and well-coordinated plans, and execute them effectively. Lee's strategic intuition also allows him to accurately predict incoming events, and effectively manipulate said events to his advantage. He is also able to create effective strategies in the midst of combat. Lee can also swiftly think his way out of debilitating situations. He is also able to accurately calculate the level of power needed to defeat his enemies, without killing anyone, or destroying anything. Being a near flawless tactician, Lee is able to think fast, and calculate the variables of every situation in order to predict the results of his actions, and quickly react as he sees fit, allowing him to seamlessly perform calculations in his head during missions. His tactical abilities were so thorough that he planned contingencies for his contingencies, should they go wrong, or go into the wrong hands. His immense intelligence, and tactical abilities were seen by how he was able to effectively fight crime in Centium City for several years without exposing his real activities to the public, or his remaining family. Indeed, Lee was among the greatest stategists among the superhero community. **'Master Deceiver/Master Manipulator:' Jason Lee is an exceptionally, and extraordinarily skillful, and cunning master in the arts of deception, and manipulation, as he was able to keep his identity as Ronin a secret throughout his life for many years, not only from the public, but also from his remaining family as well. Furthermore, even highly intelligent people, and experienced vigilante's doubt the existence of his alter-ego, dismissing him as an "urban legend concoted to scare criminals", despite his equipment being seen, as well as confirmation of his status by various allies. **'Master Demagogue:' **'Master Detective/Master Investigator:' As one of the best, if not the best detective on Earth, Jason Lee is an exceptional detective, and investigator, as he follows every lead, and rumor to discover the truth behind any story. He also uses his talents as an detective, and investigator to great effect as a superhero, having solved many mysteries, and is skilled enough to be capable of exposing his worst enemies' crimes to the public, which were so carefully coordinated, and hidden that the whole world never even suspected the formers to be criminals. **'Master Driver/Master Pilot:' Jason Lee is capable of driving multiple vehicles, such as cars. **'Master Literarian:' **'Master Mathematician:' **'Master Networker:' **'Master Scientist:' ***'Master Engineer:' Jason Lee is an extremely skilled engineer, having been able to develop technology that has been deemed as the best of planet Earth, along with being exceptionally skilled in the use of gadgets, effectively carrying, and using tons of them in fighting crime, and has displayed familiarity with advanced, foriegn, and futuristic technology that normal humans can barely comprehend. Even highly intelligent, and intuitive people didn't know how to operate most of Lee's gadgets. **'Master Social Intuit:' **'Master Word-Player:' **'Multilingualism/Omnilingualism/Polylingualism:' Jason Lee is capable of speaking many languages. Category:Articles By Marvel-DC Unity